supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Pearl Krabs (ASBB)
Pearl Krabs is one of the main characters in SpongeBob SquarePants. Although she is a whale and her father is a crab, it is not clear whether she was adopted, or if her mother is a whale, although the trivia book implies that she had a mother who was a whale. Pearl acts like a typical teenage girl, and has a dream to become a Cheerleader or an actress, but is denied because of her weight. She is very spoiled by her father, Mr. Krabs, which makes him upset. Pearl turned 16 years old in "Whale of a Birthday". Appearance Pearl is a whale with blonde hair in a constant ponytail, big blue eyes and a large, rectangular head. She commonly wears a pink shirt with a dark pink letter P, which stands for Pearl, as well as a dark pink skirt and white boots. The episodes "The Chaperone" and "Whale of a Birthday" feature her with a light pink dress and a tiara on. When in this outfit, the hair holder that keeps her hair in a ponytail changes color from dark pink to light pink. She almost always has on reddish-pink lipstick are her lips. Video game appearance *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month'' - Mr. Krabs mentions Pearl in the Barg'n-Mart. *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger'' - Pearl appears during SpongeBob's adventure to stop the villains. *''Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition'' - Pearl appears when saved from DoodleBob's goons, and she also hangs out at the HUB after saving her. Personality Pearl's personality is a spoiled teenage girl. She often borrows Mr.Krabs' money and doesn't want to get embarrassed by him. In earlier episodes Pearl was getting to like SpongeBob, however, in "The Slumber Party she dislike SpongeBob and in Tunnel of Glove. She tries to act coral (cool) ''to everyone. She loves her father, but gets frustrated with him.Pearl tends to cry a lot if she doesn't get her way or if Mr.Krabs does something she doesn't like. Antagonistic Side Since Pearl is a spoiled teenage girl, she cries and angered quickly to every episode she's on. *In "Bossy Boots", she spends Mr. Krabs' money for the new restaurant called The Kuddly Krab and forces SpongeBob to wear an embarrassing mascot that some Bikini Bottomites teased him about. *In "The Slumber Party", she kicks her father for her slumber party, bullies Girly Teen Girl without knowing that the hair was sticked to her, she cruelly hurts SpongeBob and telling her friends he's not hurt but he really hurting and shutting the door leaving him and finally, she tells her father to give her the money he got then having a party at Goo Lagoon. She bans her father and SpongeBob for life which is a punishment. *In "Tunnel of Glove", she was angry at SpongeBob and she thought that SpongeBob is 'boring' and decides to get out of the boat, then it was her fault that the machine was broken then in the end, she teasingly pictures her friends with SpongeBob as an another punishment for her friends teasing Pearl that SpongeBob is her boyfriend. *In "Selling Out", she kicks her father and tells him to get a job, friends and a hobby. *In "Whale of a Birthday", she yells at Mr. Krabs for forgetting her birthday and she also yells at him that if he did not give her a perfect party, 'her high school reputation will collapse' and she will not go to collage and she will never leave home', then gives Mr. Krabs a very, very long list for her party then it ends disaster then cries out of the restaurant, some people was pushed. *In "Hooky", Pearl and her friends laughs at SpongeBob when he was nude in public. *In "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle", she yields at Mr. Krabs to go to the mall. *In "Sleepy Time", she blamed SpongeBob for 'ruining' her dream but there is nothing wrong with the disaster in her dream. *In "Drive Thru", Pearl and her new friends harshfully pranked poor Squidward by yelling at a microphone and cause a severe damage to his ear. *In "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation", Pearl maxed out Mr. Krabs credit card and made him cry. Relationships Pearl has had relationships in the past. She reveals she had a boyfriend named Octavious Rex, but he dumped her. Since then, It has not been stated that she has had any other relationships with boys, but in "The Slumber Party", Pearl may have said things about liking and dating. Father Although her father is shown to care a decent amount for her in earlier episodes, most notably in "Bossy Boots" and "Culture Shock", Pearl's development into a stereotypical bratty teenage girl and Mr. Krabs development into an extremely greedy, selfish and cheap old miser have brought their relationship to negative terms, the first examples of which occur in season three but most evidently from seasons four onward. Krabs is shown to be extremely neglectful of his daughter, refusing to spend any money or effort on even such important occasions as her sixteenth birthday, which greatly hurts her social image with her peers. In "The Slumber Party", he goes to great lengths to prevent her from having a slumber party alone with her friends entirely out of concern that they will damage his material possessions. However Pearl is as wasteful with money as her father is miserly with it. While Mr. Krabs should have spent more on her birthday, Pearl's list of demands for her birthday was more than any sane person would comply with, and when Pearl received a pair of boots for her previous birthday her sobbing increased when Mr. Krabs said he got them for a bargain. SpongeBob SquarePants When Pearl first met SpongeBob, she began to like him. He helped Pearl come up with new ideas for remodeling the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob also agreed with Pearl about Squidward being "a stick in the sand". Pearl's friendship with SpongeBob grew even more when he helped to "fake" fire her. But in the episode "The Chaperone", when Mr. Krabs suggested SpongeBob as a date to the prom, she screamed at that choice, but was forced to make it. During the prom, SpongeBob wrecked the party and made Pearl cry, realizing that he failed, SpongeBob began to cry too. Then Pearl made it up to SpongeBob by dancing with him, during which, she looked like she was having fun, but was thrown out afterwards. When they got back to her house, she told SpongeBob that she knew it would be a total disaster, then kissed him. Later, in "The Slumber Party", Pearl showed strong dislike of SpongeBob, since he was sent to spy on them by her dad. When SpongeBob asked for one good reason why he shouldn't be in the party, Pearl told him that he was just like her dad, "A no-good-dried-up-old-fuddy-duddy". She also had a great dislike for him in "Tunnel of Glove", where she continuously denied heatedly that SpongeBob was her boyfriend to her friends. It was also shown in this episode that she thought of SpongeBob as very annoying and boring, even as a paranoid coward. But in "Barnacle Face" she seem to like him a little more because he help her get rid of the barnacle on her face. Squidward Tentacles In the episode "The Chaperone", Pearl cries at the suggestion of going to the prom with Squidward. Pearl refers to Squidward as "Uncle Squidy" in Bossy Boots, which could mean that Squidward is close with the Krabs family giving Pearl a familiarity with Squidward. Right after though Pearl refers to Tentacles as a "stick in the sand", which could ultimately mean Though Squidward and the Krabs may be very friendly with each other, Pearl still recognizes Squidward is grouchy! Friends from Bikini Bottom High When Pearl's friends first appeared in "The Chaperone", they seemed to not want to taunt her about SpongeBob being her date, but in "Whale of a Birthday", they made fun of her about her dad throwing her cheap parties with nothing to do other than sharing one balloon. Appearances * "Squeaky Boots" (debut) * "Culture Shock" * "The Chaperone" * "Scaredy Pants * "Sleepy Time" * "Texas" (cameo) * "Hooky" * "Bossy Boots" * "Bubble Buddy" * "Band Geeks" * "The Algae's Always Greener" * "As Seen on TV" * "Party Pooper Pants" * "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" (cameo) * "Mid-Life Crustacean" * "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" (cameo) * "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" * "Selling Out" * "Dunces and Dragons" * "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" * "SquidBob TentaclePants" (cameo) * "Whale of a Birthday" * "Best Frenemies" * "Le Big Switch" (voice heard only) * "The Slumber Party" * "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" (cameo) * "Grandpappy the Pirate" * "Truth or Square" * "Tentacle-Vision" * "Growth Spout" * "One Coarse Meal" * "Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle" * "The Abrasive Side" (voice only) * "Tunnel of Glove" * "Drive Thru" * "Barnacle Face" * "A SquarePants Family Vacation" * "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" * "Bubble Troubles" Quotes *"DADDY YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY!!! *"Dad you're embarrassing me!" *"DADDY!" *"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDEEEEYYYYY!!!!" *"Whee! Oh, you shouldn't have...yay...you shouldn't have...I mean, Dad, you really shouldn't have!" *"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" *"That's totally coral!" *"SPONGEBOB!" *"You are the cheapest crab alive!" *"Dad was too cheap to buy real pizza." *"Like, that nose job is so coral!" *"I'm gonna be a movie star!" *"One dollar? You hate me!" *"Okay, Daddy, I've decided I'm gonna run away! Run away and find a new daddy!" *"You did bring Boys Who Cry, right?" *"Stop It, Dad! You're Embarrassing Me!" *"Daddy! I'm borrowing your wallet!" *"It means, I, NEED, FOOOD!" *"SpongeBob! Why are you talking to me?! *"ALLEN FORD NEEDS FOOD"1! Role in the Show She acts like a spoiled, bratty and a crybaby in every show. She was truly hated by every fan in the Spongebob history. She was portayed as a popular teenage girl in the 'Bikini Bottom High' and has many friends as she could ever had. She dislikes unpopular people such as ''Spongebob and other unpopular people. She oftens shows her 'coralness' to all people. Her dream is to be a movie star, a cheerleader and the most popular girl ever in Bikini Bottom. She likes jewelry, clothes and amazing songs than anything in the whole wide world. She also hates how her father behaves like a greedy krab, 'Mr. Krabs' shows to be overprotected to Pearl and she dosen't like that. She din't like the vacation his father had given to her and went to the mall to get new shoes and maxed out his credit card. Trivia *Pearl was disliked to many fans due to her spoiled personality, enraged by SpongeBob and her father. *It is unknown why she hated SpongeBob in The Slumber Party and other future episodes, maybe she got annoyed by him then she started to dislike him. But luckily in the episode "Barnacle Face" she seem to like him a little more because he help her get rid of the barnacle on her face. However she dislike him back in Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation, maybe she din't thank Spongebob for getting rid of the barnacles and din't appeciate what he did for her. *Despite her Growth Spout, Pearl is still the same size she's always been. *Since whales are mammals, she would need to breathe air. *Pearl appears in Growth Spout as a giant. *Since the older episodes, Pearl's voice changed deeper. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Unlockables